All of The Things
by EllieMiror
Summary: What happens when you have Hetalia, Black Butler, Ouran, Baka and Test, Vocaloid, and some OC's living in one small apartment? THIS. Starring: Denmark, France, Fem!Turkey, Netherlands, Canada, Claude Faustus, Grell Sutcliffe, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Kyouya Ootori, Kamui Gakupo, and OC's. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

*****Author's Note*****

**So, this is an English project I'm doing. "Write in your journal 5 times a week about anything." MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My professor has NO IDEA what she's done. **

**So, I slapped together some of my favorite anime/manga characters (along with a few OC's) and stuck them all into an apartment. This is their life together.**

**WARNING: There WILL be a lot of OOC. There are also lots of ships. No explicit smut though, because I do have to turn this in at the end of the semester. So, yeah. Enjoy!**

**Also, for purposes of trying to keep the fact that this is fanfiction hidden from my professor (not that she'd know anyway) I'm using the human names for hetalia characters.**

**Mathias is Denmark**

**Francis is France**

**Matthew is Canada**

**Ahsen is Fem!Turkey**

**Govert is Netherlands**

**Ivan is Russia**

**Arthur is Britain**

**Elizabetha is Hungary**

**Bella is Belgium**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ellie**

I sat on my bed as Ashe's voice drifted through my room. The song, "Pierrot", was one of my favorites, even though it made me cry. I avoided looking at my computer screen because I knew Pierrot was falling to his death. I felt the familiar sting behind my eyes, and willed myself not to cry.

"Don't cry. It's just a song. You're fine," I told myself. I almost did it, too. The line "You won't face it all alone | I will cry with you" got me like it does every time. I shut my laptop, wiping my face. I had a class to get to at 6, and I needed to start walking. I went to the living room to get my headphones for the 45 minute walk, and laughed at the mess in there.

Denmark's axe was sitting on the coffee table. Hideyoshi had a kimono draped over the back of the couch. Azriel's half empty bottle of Zombie was on top of the TV. Grell's 6 inch stilettos were strewn haphazardly on the floor. He probably just kicked them off when he got home last night. I saw my headphones on the couch and grabbed them.

It was a wonder how so many of us lived together comfortably in one apartment. It wasn't that spacious, but we all got along, so I guess it was okay. And we had Kyouya to do the finances, so we knew we'd never be short on anything. Although, with Ahsen and  
Govert's baby on the way, Kyouya would have his work cut out for him.

I sighed as I shut the door, and started my long trek to school. After my three hour lecture was over I joined up with Yokubo and walked home. Yokubo is a friend of mine who reminds me of a bodyguard sometimes. He doesn't live with me, but he is usually not far from me. Even when he's not there, it feels like he is.

Opening the door, I was greeted with a hearty "Hello" from Mathias. I laughed and joined him in the kitchen, after putting my bag down. He was making macaroni and cheese, as usual.

"More 'French cuisine'?" I joked.

"Ja. Just don't tell Francis. He'll think I'm doing it to impress him."

"Francis doesn't need you to impress him. If he wants it, he'll let you know."

"I know that all too well, min ven*."

"It's not his fault. It's in his nature."

"Well I don't need his 'nature' rubbing against me every five minutes."

We both knew that Francis meant well, but he did come on a bit strong sometimes. We had all just gotten used to it. Although, lately it did seem that Mathias was getting the brunt of it all. I just hoped Francis realized what he was getting himself into if Mathias did decide to reciprocate. Nobody needed a repeat of what happened with Mathias and Lukas. Mathias was a wreck for weeks.

"I'm going to go shower while dinner is prepared." I said. Mathias nodded in response.

Breathing in the steam as the bathroom filled with warmth, I thought I heard the front door open.

*"min ven" is danish for "my friend"


	2. Chapter 2

**Francis**

I got home and smelled macaroni and cheese. I ran to the kitchen knowing I'd find Mathias there.

"Oh, Mathias, mon amour*, you did not have to make this for me." I hugged him tightly.

"I didn't make it for you, now get off of me." Mathias wriggled away.

"But Mathias…"

"Francis, I told you no. Now go sit in the living room."

"You're just saying that. You don't really mean it. We all know you love me. I mean, really, what's not to love?"

"Do I need to call Ivan?"

That froze me. Ivan was quite intimidating when he wanted to be. "Non… I will be good."

Mathias sighed. "What about that on-again-off-again fellow. Arthur, was it?"

"Non. I do not want him. He is too stuffy with his tea and such. Besides, he thinks he's better than me, and we all know that there is nothing better than the best."

"Uh-huh. Maybe you should just try talking to him?"

"Yeah, you two make a good couple." Said a young man who had also wandered into the kitchen.

"Matthew! I did not see you there!"

The boy hugged his stuffed polar bear. "Nobody ever notices me."

"That isn't true, mon beau petit garçon**. You are a wonderful young man."

"Whatever. I still think you should patch things up with Arthur."

"He's just so… We just fight a lot, that's all." I patted Matthew on the head, and went to the living room. Sighing, I sat down on the couch. I didn't want to think about Arthur. We were pretty much at war over stupid things all the time. It was tiresome and I didn't think I could deal with that in a relationship. I felt Matthew sit beside me.

"Come on, papa, Arthur isn't that bad. And what about Miss Elizabetha? Or maybe Bella? There are so many people out there for you." Matthew said as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Merci***, Matthew. I'm fine," I smiled down at him. The boy hugged his stuffed polar bear tightly. "Now you and Kumajirou go have fun. I'll just sit here for a bit."

"Okay, papa." He said scurrying down the hall to the bedroom at the end. I sighed, alone with my thoughts, which was not a good thing. I eyed the bottle of Zombie on the TV set, but decided against it, since Azriel would surely kill me, and I couldn't really handle Zombie anyway. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Mathias standing behind me. He hopped over the back of the couch, and sat next to me, handing me a bowl of macaroni and cheese.

"I'm not mad at you, min ven. I just think you should slow down a bit."

At this, my whole mood lightened, and my emotions soared. I brought him into a tight hug. "Oh, Mathias! You do care!"

"Just eat the macaroni." He chuckled sloughing me off.

*"My love"

**"My beautiful little boy"

***"Thank you"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahsen**

I sat in my room trying to breathe as the world seemed to warp around me. Govert had gone to get me water, but my head was swimming. I wasn't sure I was truly ready for this baby. I loved Govert, and I knew I was going to be with him for the rest of my life, but I just couldn't see myself with a baby. And now it wasn't even just with a baby. It was with two babies. I just didn't know what to do. Suddenly the door burst open and a man I knew well strode in, his red hair flying behind him.

"TWINS?!" He squeeled. "Oh this is wonderful! I'm the godmother, of course, and these children will be spoiled rotten! Oh I bet they'll look stunning in red." I laughed, because this was typical Grell. He never even asked if he could be the godmother, but I didn't mind. I'm honored he would want to.

"Grell, don't get carried away," Govert said coming in and handing me a glass of water.

"I'm just so jealous. Granted, I don't see myself as the settling in to build a family, but still. The fact that you can have a family…" Grell pouted.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "But you're so happy with Claude. Besides, you have a family. We are all like a family."

"It's true, Claude and I are very happy together, and I am grateful for that. You have no idea how many men I went through, trying so hard to win their affections, before I finally found Claude. I don't know what I'd do without him."

I smiled and looked up at Govert. "I know how you feel, Grell."

He grinned back at me, and then pounced on me with a hug. "I'm just so happy for you two. Gosh, I need to go shopping! Do you know the genders? Oh, who cares. Red is good on everything. Don't you agree?"

It wasn't a question so much as a statement. Grell got like this when he went on his tangents, and it was best to let him go. He left the room still mumbling about onesies in different shades of scarlet and maroon.

"He is something." Govert said laughing, and sitting next to me on the bed.

"Yeah, but he means well. And he'll be a wonderful godmother to our children."

"Yeah. And stop stressing. You're going to be a wonderful mother. I promise."

I just looked down and leaned into him. "As long as you're by my side, I can do anything. I know that. I'm just nervous."

"And that's normal. But we have a few months still before we have to worry about that. Right now, I'm just worried about you. Stress isn't good for you right now."

"I know. And I'm trying to relax, but it's hard. It's really hard. Especially when they drop a bomb like twins on me. As if one baby wasn't stressful enough. We're going to have to move."

"Why would we have to move? Nobody here wants us to leave, and they've all volunteered to help out with the babies. Stop stressing about everything." He rubbed my back, and I finally began to relax. I shifted to lay down because it was 9:00 at night and I was tired. Govert laid next to me, and I curled into him.

It was then that the babies began shifting, and I groaned.

"I'm tired. Let me sleep, you two." I said to my bloated stomach.

I felt Govert chuckle behind me. He draped an arm around me, and he fell asleep. I sat there staring into the darkness as the rhythm of his breathing lulled me to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hideyoshi**

I rubbed my eyes as I Iooked around the living room. I had slept on the armchair like usual. Mathias and Veronika were on the couch, with Francis on the floor next to them cuddling with Mathias' leg. Azriel and Zimul were intertwined on the dining room table, and Grell and Claude were in the bathtub. Ahsen and Govert were in one bed, with Ellie and Matthew in the other bed. Malyk and Vincent were cuddled on the floor of Ellie's room, and Kyouya was on the floor in Ahsen's room.

This was normal. We had limited space, but we were all comfortable anyway. The general rule of thumb was whoever has been here longest gets the most comfortable sleeping arrangements. The only exception to this was Ahsen and Govert, but that was only because of the twins.

I went to the kitchen for breakfast, and turned and walked right back out because I'm apparently the only one who can clean dishes. Well, that's not quite true. Claude usually does a good job of keeping things tidy, but recently he's been too busy trying to contain Grell. After Ahsen moved in, Grell went crazy, flitting and swooning and acting as though the baby was his. And he was the mother. Now that he knew there were two of them, he was ten times worse. But still, people should at least put their dishes in the sink, and not on the floor. I decided to start getting ready for school, since I had to leave first in the morning, and no one was up yet. I did kick Grell and Claude out of the bathroom, because I doubt they'd like to be laying in the tub while I shower.

I was standing in the bathroom in just my shorts, brushing my teeth, when suddenly the door opened. I continued as if nothing was wrong, because it wasn't.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!" Veronika yelled. "You really should put on a shirt, though. Or at least a bra. Just in case it was someone other than me. Like Francis, or Azriel, or half of the other people who live here. You don't want to be that girl."

"Um…" I said confused, "Why would I put on a bra?"

"To cover up your boobs."

"I don't have boobs-"  
"Just because you're small, doesn't mean you shouldn't be modest."

I was getting frustrated now. This happened all the time.

"I AM A BOY!" I shouted. "I can walk around shirtless if I want to. There's nothing weird about it. All the other guys here do it all the time."

"But it's immodest for a girl-"

"For the last time, I. Am. A. Boy. I am 100% male. Now if you'd kindly move, I need to go finish getting ready."

"I'm not letting you out of here until you cover up."

"Oh my god, what is wrong with you people? Fine. I'll put a stupid shirt on."

She finally let me pass and by the time I got out the door I was running 15 minutes late.

"Damn it. I was supposed to meet with Kubo this morning. I'll apologize to him at lunch or something. But these people need to get a grip. I'm a boy. Oh, wait!" I ran back to the apartment. Letting myself in, I grabbed my maid cafe uniform. I couldn't forget that. For some reason, Kouta wanted to see it. He's weird like that. I ran to school, and barely made it to class F before the bell rang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Azriel**

I woke up to something tickling my chest. I cracked my eyes open to see Zimul above me.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Mmm…" I mumbled, still half asleep. I looked to my left, expecting a living room full of sleeping humans, but it was strangely empty. I looked back to Zimul curiously.

"Oh, did I say morning? I meant afternoon. It's 2ish, and nobody is here. I got bored, so I decided to wake you up."

I smiled and sat up, pulling him in for a chaste kiss. He nuzzled into my neck and I smiled. I loved waking up peacefully like this.

"I made you breakfast."

I raised an eyebrow. We'd been seeing each other for months, and he'd never cooked for me before. "Should I be afraid?"

"Why would you say that?" He pouted.

"Well, you've never cooked for me before*."

"We've never been here entirely alone before."

"That is true."

"Besides, I wanted to show you how much I care."

"Uh-huh. Okay, what's on the menu?"

"Well, Matthew gave me a really good pancake recipe with homemade maple syrup."

"Sounds yummy. Almost as yummy as you." I winked at him as I got off of the table we've claimed as our bed. I sat in a chair and Zimul put a plate of pancakes in front of me. As he bent over to put it down on the table, I leaned up and kissed him again. He took the chair next to me, and we ate.

When we were done, I got up to put the dishes in the sink.

"Make sure you wash them. Hideyoshi was complaining this morning, since Claude is preoccupied with Grell."

I groaned, but washed them anyway. I made my way back to the living room, but Zimul had disappeared. I went to sit on the couch, but found myself knocked off-balance by a pair of hands. I landed with a thud on the couch, and found Zimul coming down right after me. I sat there, stunned for a second, staring into his eyes.

A low growl escaped my throat.

"You're going to pay for that," I said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah." I grabbed him and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

He tried to pull away for air, but I was not going to let him escape. He should have known what he was getting himself into.

Finally, I decided to let him breathe. Above me, he just sat there, in silence, the only sound was coming from his deep breathing.

I looked at him and gave my signature smirk. "Well, you made me breakfast, so it's only fair that I provide desert." And with that I pulled him back for another kiss.

*Azriel and Zimul have been dating for months, but only moved into the apartment 2 months ago.


	6. Chapter 6

*****WARNING! ALL OF THE FEELS!*****

**Claude**

This beautiful handwriting. I stared longingly at the page in my hand. These few words, etched into the parchment brought a sad smile to my face. Something soft brushed against my leg, and I looked down to see my cat, Edward Scissorpaws, lovingly nuzzling my calf. He always knew when I was upset, and took it upon himself to comfort me. I scooped him up and held him, looking into his eyes.

"It's because of him, you know," I said petting him, "You're only here because of him. He loved cats, so I got you. We could have had everything, the three of us. I would have given him anything. But he had to go and run off with that other man - no, that boy. He was barely old enough to be considered a man."

"Thinking of him, again?" Came a voice from the doorway. I looked up to see Grell leaning on the doorframe.

Sighing, I put Edward down along with the letter. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Grell came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know. I had fallen for him, too, remember? He had us all wrapped around his finger."

I looked up at the man who I had learned to love. Grell had found me and helped me piece back my life after Sebastian shattered it. And even now, knowing that I still felt for Sebastian in the slightest, Grell never doubted my love for him. He even picked out Edward Scissorpaws and brought him to me as a gift.

I leaned into Grell, pressing my face into his shoulder. "I love you." I whispered.

I felt Grell go rigid. Had I done something wrong? I pulled away to look at him. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, without knowing what I had done wrong.

Grell pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I love you, too." He said, his voice cracking. And that's when I realized what I'd done.

I'd said "I love you" out loud for the first time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyouya**

I sat at my desk at work. At only 19 years of age, I was already quite established in the business world. I leaned back in my chair and watched the sun fall outside the window. My phone rang.

"Mr. Ootori," came my secretary's voice through the receiver, "your 5:00 meeting cancelled, and you have no other business to take care of today. Shall I call your car?"

"Thank you, Morinozuka, but I will be walking today."

"Oh? Alright sir."

The line clicked. I stared at my cell phone, and began typing a text message.

"Done early. Walking home." Send.

I got up, and put on my jacket. After the long elevator ride from the 42nd floor down to ground level, I exited the building into the semi-busy street. I began walking toward home, when I felt a pull at my sleeve. I turned around with a smile.

"Hello, Veronika."

"Hey, wanna go to Katastrophe for an after-work drink?"

"I'd love to join you."

She looped her arm around mine, and we began walking together to our impromptu date.

"How did you get here so fast? I only just texted you."

She smiled deviously. "I have my ways."

I raised an eyebrow, but decided not to push the matter. I had my ways, too.

"So, why Katastrophe? It's not quite my… usual hangout so to speak." Katastrophe was the gay bar and nightclub run by Vincent. I didn't tend to stray to those types of places. But if that's where she wanted to go, I couldn't object.

"I just wanted a change of pace, is all. Besides, Vincent told me to come in tonight. Something about having a surprise for us, or something." She waved it off, but I was not so sure. A surprise from Vincent? That could be anything.

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

**Veronika is my best friend's OC. I was not going to pair her with anyone, but when she read chapter 6, she cried. I felt bad because she read it before I put the warning up (she's the reason for the warning), and so to make it up to her, I shipped her with Kyouya. Sorry, guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Matthew**

I sat at the head of a large table, at an important business meeting. All eyes were on me, waiting for me to speak.

"I don't like it." I said sternly. A few men at the table sighed in disappointment. It's not that their idea wasn't good, it just wasn't what we needed. A mascot in a cape and spandex was not what this company needed, no matter how much Alfred pushed it. "Any other bright ideas?"

One man stood up. He was tall and stood at least a foot above everyone else, including me.

"I do, sir."

"Yes, Ivan?"

"Well, I believe we need a union. A way to get the employees to work together as more of a unit, instead of individual pieces."

"That sounds brilliant. How do you suppose we go about doing that?"

"Well, sir, I… um… I don't really know."

"You don't know? So, you pitched an idea, without an idea? Am I the only one who sees the flaw in that logic? Come on, people. This isn't difficult. Just make this company run smoothly. Jeez. You should all be more than capable of doing your jobs. So why is nothing running smoothly? Why is nothing ever done as planned?" I sighed, slumping in my chair.

"Sir?" someone piped up.

"What?"

"Um… Are you alright?"

"Am I alright? You should be worried about yourselves. Or better yet, your jobs. This company is not alright. We may seem stable, but we are slowly crumbling, and none of you can come up with a good way to fix it. Think about that. Don't worry about my wellbeing. Worry about your damn jobs, and do what you're supposed to do for once."

Silence ensued and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You can all go. Meeting dismissed."

The sounds of paper shuffling and shoes tapping their way toward the door filled the room. After everyone cleared out, I sat there for a few moments. Then I heard a small noise, and opened my eyes, turning my attention to the door.

A small white polar bear stood in the doorway. It padded it's way toward me, and cocked its head to the side.

"Who are you?" it said.

And then I woke up. I looked at little Kumajirou in my hands, and snuggled him closer.

"You silly, bear. You know who I am." I sighed, and rolled over.

"I'm Matthew."


	9. Chapter 9

**Vincent**

It was only 5:00 pm, so Katastrophe was remotely empty. Azriel wasn't due in for another few hours, and the dancers weren't doing much. I walked over to the bar, and looked at one of the few people who was there.

"You didn't have to come in so early. Don't you have work?"

"It was a slow day at The Gazette. Besides, I'd spend all my time here, if it meant spending time with you."

I smiled and walked over to him. Wrapping my arms around him, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You need to stop that." I chuckled.

"Stop what?" Malyk asked.

"Stop being so damn irresistible." I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I won't be able to control myself."

"We can come back later if you guys want your privacy." Came a voice from the door.

I jumped up and welcomed her with open arms. "Veronika! Snarky as always, I see. And Kyouya, good to see you."

"You just saw us this morning, you goof." Veronika said shoving me.

"I know, I know," I laughed. "But sit, drink, enjoy yourselves. Azriel's not here yet, but I can do minimal bartending. Just don't ask for anything too complicated."

They sat down and I moved to the other side of the bar. "So, what can I get you?"

"I'll have a rum and coke." Veronika said.

"Nice try. You're lucky I let you in here. I'm not getting shut down for serving you guys booze. How about just the coke?"

"That's fine." She grumbled.

"I'll take one as well."

As I busied myself with the drinks, I noticed Kyouya looking around tentatively.

"You can look. It's not going to kill you." I laughed.

"You said you had something to show us?" Veronika prompted.

"Oh, that. Um… Well…" I glanced from her to Kyouya and back. "I'll be right back." I walked to the back room, and prepared the surprise. Walking back out into the bar area, I smiled. "This is the new desert we're featuring. I wanted you to be the first to try it." I set it down in front of her.

"Yay! Food!" She gushed. "It looks delicious! But you seriously called me all the way out here to try a cheesecake?"

"Yes. Don't question me." I said with as much seriousness as I could muster.

She shrugged, not questioning any longer, and took a bite. "Oh my god, this is amazing. Here," she turned to Kyouya, "try some." He smiled and gratefully took the offered bite. A few more bites, and Veronika gasped.

"The fu….?" She pulled out the shiny object that had been wedged into the middle of the slice of cheesecake. "What is this?"

"This," Kyouya said grabbing her hand and licking the remaining cheesecake off of her fingers, "Is a ring."

"I can see that…" she stammered, "but what is it?" She looked at him with wide questioning eyes.

"I want you to know how serious I am about you. We're both too young for marriage, but I know how I feel. So this ring," he slipped it onto her finger, "is a constant reminder that I will always love you."

She wrapped her arms around him and squealed. Then she turned to me.

"You. How did you…? And you got out… and you knew he'd… What?"

Kyouya and I smiled. "He set it up. I'm just a not-so-innocent bystander."

"You said you have your ways. Well so do I." Kyouya said.

I sighed as a hand found mine, and I looked up to see Malyk smiling at me. I guess the moment had gotten to him, too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mathias**

I sat in my cuckoo-clock workshop, crafting away, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Oh, Mathias!" Came Francis' sing-song voice.

"Ugh… What? Why are you even here?"

"You need a day off."

"I can't take a day off. I have cuckoos to carve."

"A friend owes me a favor. You're fine." He pulled his friend into the doorway. "You know Ludwig. He's good at making cuckoo-clocks. He'll take over today's work. You're not allowed to say no. Come on." He then proceeded to grab me by the sleeve and drag me out of my workshop. He's surprisingly strong.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you shopping. You need to relax."

"Cuckoos are relaxing…"

"No, they're annoying. Now enjoy your shopping time with me." He dragged me into a few stores, but I found nothing that I liked. Francis, however, found a few things that he thought would look good on me. He bought them.

"How long do we have to do this?"

"Until you relax."

"That's not going to happen."

"Fine, we'll take a break. Let's go to the food court. I'll buy us something yummy."

"Um…" It was no use. I went with him to the food court. Francis took me to La Bella Via, and waved to the man behind the counter.

"New toy, Francis?"

"Non, non. This is just my friend, Mathias."

"Toy?" I asked.

"Antonio likes to joke. It's probably from hanging around Lovino and Felli so much."

"Ah." This was going to be a long day...


	11. Chapter 11

Ellie

"Veronika," I said as I entered the apartment, "good, you're here. I have something to talk to you about."

"Me, too, actually."

"Oh? You first." I smiled.

She held up her right hand and a glistening silver band was on her finger. "Kyouya gave me a promise ring."

"Oh my god, that's so cute! Congratulations!"

"Thanks! I'm so happy. Now, what's your news?"

"Well, we're going to have company. A lot. Like, living here."

Her eyes went wide. "He's moving in?" She squeaked.

"Don't you think having another person here will be cramped?" Kyouya asked.

We both just stared at him. "Kyouya, there are already 15 people here. One with twins on the way. It's not going to make that much of a difference." I laughed.

"Wait, where will he sleep?" Veronika asked. She and Kyouya didn't even sleep in the same room because Kyouya wants to do everything right and properly. "It's not like we can make Matthew sleep on the floor."

"Actually," Matthew said coming into the room, "I offered to. I don't need a bed. Kumajirou makes a wonderful pillow."

"You talked to him already?" Veronika gaped.

"Of course. It is technically his apartment. I couldn't invite another person to live here without asking him. Actually, he asked me when it was happening."

"Well? When is it happening?"

As if on cue, there was a tap on the door.

Her eyes got wider, if that was even possible.

"Now?" I just smiled in response, getting up to answer the door. There he stood on the other side, bags on the floor, and he scooped me into an embrace, kissing my cheek.

"Hello everyone," he said looking around the room.

I reached for one of his two bags, but he stopped me. "I can help," I protested.

"I know you can," He chuckled. "But you're not going to. Come on, show me our room."

My insides fluttered when he said 'our room' and I gleefully showed him down the small hallway.

He put his bags down, next to the bed, and embraced me again.

"I can't believe you're really moving in."

"I can't either. A year ago, I thought I'd never settle anywhere with anyone. But I'm happier than I've ever been with you."

He kissed me, and I knew his words were true. I leaned into him and we just stood there in each other's arms for a moment.

"Gakupo, we have to go back out there. They'll start to think…" My words trailed off when I looked into his eyes.

"Let them think. I just want to be with you for a while."

Any resolve I had thought I possessed vanished instantly. It was true that in this apartment, we wouldn't be alone very often, if at all. So we savored the moment while we had it. We just sat on the bed in each other's arms and enjoyed the silent company, until Veronika announced dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Grell**

I woke up to his lips on mine in a chaste kiss.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. It is time to awaken."

I mumbled a semi-coherent "good morning" and smiled. He helped me out of the bathtub, and I noticed he was fully dressed and ready for work.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out! I don't have my make-up on yet, and I'm sure my hair is atrocious, and -"

"Grell, you know I -"  
"No. Out. I'll be ready soon."

I shoved him out of the bathroom and locked the door. Turning to the mirror, I sighed. I looked like death, and not in the good way. I leaned in, and meticulously applied my foundation, adding blush. My eyeshadow, eyeliner, lashes, and mascara were next. Lastly, I added my blood red lipstick. I ran a brush through my long red hair, and placed my glasses on my nose, adjusting the skulls to perfection.

I looked down at the floor where my clothes were. I pulled on my black dress pants, and buttoned my white shirt. The brown waistcoat came next, followed by my red striped ribbon around my collar. I laced up my red and black heeled boots, and donned my red coat, letting it hang at my elbows. Looking back at the mirror, I was pleased with my appearance.

I opened the door and nearly ran into Claude.

"What are you doing standing there? Have you been there this whole time?"

"I was waiting for my beautiful love."

"Well, now I'm beautiful."

He gave me a questioning look. "What do you mean 'now'?"

"Well, it's just that I'm so… manly in the morning. It's not -"

He cupped my face in his hands, giving me a soft smile.

"Grell. I love you. All aspects of you. You are beautiful no matter what. That means with or without make-up."

He pulled me into an embrace and I hugged him tighter than I ever had. I don't know what I did to deserve this wonderful man, but I wouldn't trade him for the world.


	13. Chapter 13

**Govert**

Twins. That's all that ran through my mind as Ahsen and I walked through Babies-R-Us. We had come here to browse some things, and look at prices for the strollers made for two children. We were currently browsing the newborn clothing.

"Ahsen, come look at these." I called to her, pointing at the rack. On it were pink and blue onesies with hoods. The hoods had bunny ears on them, and the backs of the onesies had fluffy cottonball tails.

She smiled at me, knowing how much I loved bunnies. Our children would look adorable in those, and she knew it.

"We can't get these. We don't know the genders, so we wouldn't be able to pick accordingly."

I sighed, knowing she was right. I turned away from the onsies, and moved along the line of clothing to the bibs.

Suddenly, something white caught my eye. I looked at it, an found a very fluffy plush rabbit. It was large enough to show detail, but small enough that we could buy two; one for each child. I held them up to Ahsen, and smiled widely.

"Those are so cute!" She cried, coming over to meet me. "They're perfect." She kissed me on the cheek, and took a bunny from me to inspect it more closely. She jumped a bit out of shock.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. They kicked. I think they like the bunnies."

I laughed and waited while she continued inspecting them.

Apparently deciding they were up to her standards, she put the one she was holding into the hand basket I was carrying. I quickly put the second one in there as well, quite excited to have found them.

I watched as Ahsen flitted back and forth from aisle to aisle, looking from one thing to another.

For all her worries, I knew she was going to be a great mother. There was no way she couldn't be a wonderful mother. She already cared for those children more than anything, and they weren't even born yet.

I smiled following her as she walked toward the high chairs and back toward the strollers. She was so excited, and I was too.

These children were going to be loved more than any children I had ever known before.

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

**Hey guys! 192 views! You guys are awesome. But you know what would go great with those? Some reviews and feedback! Also, any ideas or suggestions about something that could happen in the plot, would be awesome, too! So please please please review! Thank you all so much for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Francis**

I unlocked the door and held it open for Mathias. Shopping had been fun, and now we were home for a well deserved rest. I stepped inside, and stopped in my tracks. A tall, broad man stood in the kitchen in slacks and nothing more, grabbing a bottle of alcohol and taking a swig.

"I-Ivan?" I stumbled over my words.

"привет." He smiled at me. Even though he was smiling, he scared me. Hell, I'm pretty sure the smile scared me more. I turned to Mathias, petrified.

"Mon dieu, I thought I was being good. I didn't think you'd call him. You said that you wouldn't call him if I backed off. Why did you call him?"

"Francis," Mathias said, gripping my shoulders. "I did not call him."

"Then why -" I turned back to Ivan, only to trail off as Matthew shuffled out of his room in his red and white maple leaf pajama pants. He walked over to Ivan, not noticing us. Ivan wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and kissed the top of his head.

"Mon dieu…" My eyes went wide.

"Oh," Matthew blinked, noticing Mathias and me."Papa, I didn't see you. You know Ivan." He blushed, obviously not having expected anyone to be home yet.

"Mon dieu…" was all I could say. Words were not on my side.

"Matvey," Ivan said, looking down at him, "maybe I should go."

"Oh, okay." Matthew stood on tiptoe and kissed Ivan on the nose. Ivan went to Matthew's room and came back with a sweater on, along with a cream colored scarf.

"до свидания, Francis, Mathias." He nodded as he left.

I walked over and collapsed onto the couch.

"Papa?" Matthew called gently. "Don't be upset."

I waved him off.

How could I tell him that he was with the one man on the planet who scared me more than death itself? How could I explain that I would rather he be with anyone else? How could I tell him that, not only did Ivan and I not get along, but we had a history. Ivan was a very scary man when he wanted to be, and he had used that to scare me plenty of times. Even Mathias knew how scary Ivan could be, and Mathias was very tough to scare.

"Non, Matthew, I am fine."

I was far from being fine, but who was I to ruin his happiness?

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

**Translations:**

**"привет" is Russian for "Hello"**

**"Mon dieu" is French for "My god"**

**"до свидания" is Russian for "Goodbye"**

**Thank you all so much for reading! Again, PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me how much you love (or hate) the story. But if you tell me how much you hate it, please do so in a respectful way. Also, any and all recommendations will be appreciated! Not all of them will be used, but I will read all of them, and see how they could fit in! Thanks again!**


End file.
